


there is quiet for just a moment

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, I tried to write fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wells Jaha Lives, but to be honest it is far more angst, sets after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells and Bellamy are sitting as usual in the drop ship and talk about parol planes.</p><p>or the one where Wells will make you cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is quiet for just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> In the eye of a hurricane  
> There is quiet  
> For just a moment  
> A yellow sky  
> \- Hurricane, Hamilton
> 
> or in other news i tried to write fluff... it didn't work but heyyy

The reason they sat on floor in the old drop ship, was because it was quiet and no one disturbed them and maybe because Bellamy didn’t want Kane to know what they were up to.  
Not that they were really scheming anything. It were just patrol plans, hunting plans, nothing big, Kane and Abby wouldn’t give them really more.

But something in the way they sat there together Bellamy looking over the dirty papers, scribbling notes down now and then made it feel like a secret.  
Like they were about to conspire against them all.

Wells wasn’t really sure if he was against it.  
Sure he had been against Bellamy in the beginning always talking against the great revolutionist’s ideas, but after everything, after the mountain…

Wells couldn’t end the sentence, the dead bodies still haunted him every night and somewhere in his dreams Clarke always sat crying.  
Just a small girl, just a small person with long blonde hair, how had he forgotten that? How had she made him forget that?

He had wanted to say that he was sorry. He had wanted to say sorry to all of them. To the crying Jasper, the mortified sullen Monty, to Raven and her hurting foot. He wanted to do something to make it go all away. But instead he sat here with Bellamy arguing over patrol plans.

He wondered if Bellamy felt the same. His eyes wandered to the man next to him.

His face just consisted out of lines. Like the line between his eyebrows and the thin line that was his mouth. His eyes roamed over the paper rereading the lines. They were dark and tired and sad.  
It made Wells’ stomach flip. He wanted to apologize to Bellamy too. But the last time he had tried drunkenly. Bellamy had just bluffed “For what?” taking another shot of Moonshine.

_For everything._

Bellamy scribbled down something and cursed after a second shaking his head. It was strangely adorable for someone that had killed people with his bare hands.  
It made Wells smile a little bit, just looking at Bellamy furrowing his brows and being irritated. It even made him chuckle a little bit.

 _Of course he remained adorable Wells_ , a voice inside of him told him, look at your hands, _look at the blood that surrounds you. Do you think you stopped being Wells just because you killed all this people?  
_The reality was that you didn’t change. At least not on the outside, you may got eye bags because you couldn’t sleep, you may lost weight because you couldn’t eat, you smiled less, but still something remained the same.__

Wells didn’t know if he was happy about this knowledge. But he continued to smile.  
Even when Bellamy looked up and directly at his face. It couldn’t stop him.

He expected an angry remark, an eye roll. Bellamy hadn’t been in a good mood the last days.

_What are you smiling at Wells? Why are you smiling like a mad man, has the guilt finally gotten to you too?_

But Bellamy was just confused. Raising his eyebrows even further, yet he didn’t seem angry although even more adorable.  
His eyes went back to the paper, but went soon up again as if to make sure that Wells was still smiling at him.

He was.

Still not sure why. Wells also felt like he could cry right now, but maybe crying and smiling had become the same after all this time.  
Maybe Bellamy understood that. Maybe he sometimes felt like this too, because he started to smile too. A soft faint smile that looked like his owner wasn’t used to it anymore.  
It was beautiful, made his mouth even wider. He had a scar on it a faint one and Wells had always wanted to ask where he had gotten it.  
What did they do to you before all of this? What happened on the ark? Wells wanted to know. It might be pointless now but he wanted to know.  
After all wasn’t this what you knew about your friends? And he considered them all their friends.

He had known the origin stories of all of Clarke’s scars. The ones she got before they had come down.  
After a while it had been just hard to follow every scar.

Bellamy’s smile grew a little bit, now he looked amused and smug. It suited him, Wells thought, it really suited him.

It wasn’t a conscious decision. He just reached out his arm and touched Bellamy’s hand. It was hot skin against hot skin. In the beginning Wells’ hand had been soft, but months of earth had changed that. He wasn’t sure about Bellamy’s but Wells guessed that they hadn’t been soft to begin with.  
Carefully he let his hand trail up and down Bellamy’s hand. It felt like Bellamy was vibrating.

 _I am sorry_ , he thought again but didn’t say it.

His eyes were fixated on Bellamy’s smile on the curve of his lips.  
He was the one to lean closer, eyes shut and making his lips touch Bellamy’s.  
It was a painfully slow kiss. At first just the dry lips met, brushing against each other. All the time on earth and Wells had forgotten how to kiss someone properly. The concept of kissing was still on his mind, the idea, but what to do?

Bellamy pressed his lips softly against Wells’ and that was when Wells remembered. He pressed his lips back carefully as if too much pressure would break Bellamy Blake. The man that had survived the torture of the mountain men, but maybe that was the reason to be extra careful. Maybe the stories were wrong you didn’t grew with pain, you just got hurt.

Their lips made a small sound when they met, that strange kissing sound yet it was so soft and light. They parted slowly. Wells pressed his forehead against Bellamy’s.  
He breathed in for a moment trying to calm his nerves. Bellamy’s hand rose to his neck and laid down calmly brushing his skin.  
Wells saw it as a sign. Their lips met again. Wells didn’t even have to open his eyes to meet Bellamy’s.  
Still soft, but this time a little bit longer, a little bit more closer.

The sound it made got louder too. Bellamy’s other arm got onto the other side of Wells’ neck. It felt like he was trying to stop Wells from losing his balance and Wells was thankful for it.  
He wanted to reach out too, get his hands into Bellamy’s hair, but fear kept him in place.  
Fear and the knowledge that he should be wary nothing beautiful went unpunished on earth after all.

When Bellamy leaned in closer Wells was the one to back off. There was confusion in Bellamy’s eyes and lust, Wells could see it all.  
Actually he thought that Bellamy would get angry, but he didn’t. He breathed in slowly and got back to the paper on the floor, grabbing the pen that he had let go in the heat.  
Wells watched him continue as if nothing had happened.

It wasn’t as easy for him as for Bellamy to control his breath again. It took a few minutes.  
With a sigh he closed his eyes.

“I am sorry, Bellamy”.  
Bellamy looked up, he was grinding his teeth about something, but not about him, Wells thought.  
“It’s alright”, Bellamy replied and Wells laughed again.  
Maybe he just couldn’t cry anymore.  
“You still didn’t convince me with your new patrol idea”, Bellamy replied with a grin.  
Wells rolled his eyes.  
“Will I ever?”  
Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “Probably not”.  


Wells watched Bellamy’s dark curls falling slightly into his face. He pressed his lips together trying to erase the tingling feeling.

He felt like he was in the eye of the storm. A calm moment in the hurricane, that made him think somehow clearer than usual.  
His eyes went to his rough hands looked up his arms, that had gotten more trained in seasoned in the last months.

I’m sorry, Bellamy, he thought again, but I will go after Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> in my defence it's still fluffier than the season 3 trailer.  
> also you probably all cried because of the grammar and spelling mistakes again i am sorry.


End file.
